Marlon
Marlon, also known as Masrlon, The Basalo, '''and '''Merlin, is the primary god of the Marlonism and Jomarlonism sects (sharing the role with his polar opposite the Jomar). He was also the chief god of the Sauhpeessian Pantheon, before conceding it to Daniss during the Age of Time Unbound. He is a great, powerful, but incredibly dull and lazy entity - who is said to have created gods and minor deities to do all his work for him. While Marlon does promise powers and wealth beyond wealth, it is very unlikely that he'll follow through with it. Marlon once took the form of a mortal who wandered at the promised land of Ayepeessee. During the Age of Time Unbound, Ayepeessee disappeared into the realm of the gods. As he was there when it happened, he has once more embraced his true divinity. An animal most important in the belief of Marlon is the Chicken, and his chosen creations, the selected few humans, are simply called 'Noy'. Titles Marlon is believed to be derived from a western name. Ancient texts suggest that the original form of this name (As named by the first prophet) is MRLN, the Will of Stasis. The opposite of this is JMR, the Will of Impetus. As meanings changed within the forming universe, it is believed that Marlon was formed from that simple concept, becoming more human in terms of his interests and domains. He has several titles to his name representing his multifaceted nature. As a god of nature, he is "Lord Innawoods" and "Operator Innawoods". Denists reject his godhood and demonize him as "Tempter in the Forest", who turns the faithful away from the holy teachings. As a god of prosperity he is "Golden Apple Chief Executive Officer", or simply "The Golden C.E.O." The Denists demonize this title as the "King of Yellow Fruits", who lures humanity to its death with greed. As a god of the sea and sky, he is "Captain Minnow Johnson" and "Lord of the Flying Fleet". The Denists demonize this title and call him "Sun-eating Serpent/Dragon" who brings calamities to mankind. This also reflects his well-known title as "Sun-splitter", having split the sun in two during the tumultuous Age of Time Unbound. While many blame this event on his imprudence, several apologists claim it was part of a plan to save humanity. In The Tales of Burning Orient Immortals, he takes the name of Serpent Sunbreaker (蛇陽破 Shé yángpò / Ja Youha), even before he commits the Sun-splitting that gave him this title. This is probably because the storytellers decided to name him this when they recounted the tales after the fact. Among the Free Svartalfar of Lomnorajh, he is considered their patron god, "Abdubusello Vacl". It should be noted that they do not worship or recognize Daniss as the God of All Elves, unlike their Gulbarretor cousins. History A long time ago, beyond time itself - there was Marlon. Marlon saw, knew, tasted, heard and felt that he was bored and so he proclaimed - "Let there be stuff." '' ''And there was stuff. But the stuff made no sense and was too many to be properly organized. So Marlon immediately grew lazy and summoned helpers - which many call 'gods' and 'angels' today. Marlon then lied down and watched as his helpers went and fixed the earth to his liking. A hundred thousand years passed, and they finally got it right. The world had become a fucked up place. Marlon suddenly stood up and exclaimed. "This is perfect! I shall live there at once!" and he went down to the earth. And there he is today. Though the only thing we know about him is that he is the cause of EVERYTHING, esoteric Marlonism texts state that he was once betrayed and hated by his former followers. It was believed that he could have wiped everything into non-existence if he got bored or pissed off. Fearful and desperate, they waged a great war with him that lasted a hundred years. However, it seems that they misunderstood the great divine laziness and procrastination that was the essence of his being - as he had no will or desire to do such things to something he had just recently accomplished. Despite being greatly outnumbered, no damage could be done to the superior being and he (Marlon) easily dispatched them at once. Of course, this was once he put some effort into his counterattacks. Greatly outraged by these current turn of events, Marlon could have easily wiped them all out. However, he spared them not because of mercy, but because of his extreme laziness. Said to be from the true, first book of Marlon - This great war and overpowering laziness is the foundation of Marlonism today. Abilities Nobody knows the myriad of abilities he has, much to the extent that he, himself, doesn't know about it too. *'Marlon-level Basag - '''The only being in existence to have a level of basag attributed to his honor. Due to its sheer power, it acts as a double edged sword. Like most risky maneuvers, it not only affects its targets; it also affects the user. However, there are very limited ways to counter or resist this, making it's use in battle indispensable. *'Eye of Two Truths - '''Although Marlon is an all powerful entity, he is not all knowing. To compensate for that condition, He has the uncanny ability to find "Double meanings" in almost everything anyone can think of. Category:Characters Category:Marlonism Pantheon